haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Hidemi Tashiro
|Tashiro Hidemi}} was a member of the Karasuno High School Boys' Volleyball Club. He was the former team captain during his third year. Appearance He has short, dark brown eyebrows and curly hair of similar color. Personality He's an optimistic and outgoing person. During high school, despite lacking a coach and overall team ability, he was determined to win and confident that eventually, Karasuno would become strong again. He encouraged his teammates to play with that mindset and stuck with his goal of winning nationals no matter how many failures he encountered. When he returned as an alumnus to watch Karasuno return to the Final of National Qualifiers, he was amazed by how much the freshmen (now as third-year seniors) had improved since he retired. Background Tashiro was the captain of Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Club in his third year of high school . He organized practices and encouraged his teammates in place of a coach as Coach Ukai had been retired at that time. Despite losing in tournaments most of the time, Tashiro remained determined and soon saw opportunities for Karasuno to regrow when the earnest first years, Daichi, Asahi, and Sugawara, joined the team. Plot Tokyo Nationals Arc Tashiro goes to watch Karasuno's first match of Nationals in Tokyo with Kurokawa and cries when he sees Daichi perform an amazing receive, remarking that Daichi's skills have improved a lot . They are also surprised by Kageyama and Hinata, noting that Karasuno has some crazy guys on the team. After Karasuno wins, Tashiro watches the underclassmen and remarks that chance really does favor those who prepare for it . He calls to Daichi from the bleachers, surprising the latter, before meeting with the team outside the arena. As he catches up with the upperclassmen, Tashiro's taken aback by the first years' heights. Before they leave, Kurokawa tells the third years that they're going to win their next match and Tashiro replies that he wanted to say that. Statistics Not much is known of his abilities, but his statistics show that he has average playing ability. He had trouble with receives during high school, but it's unknown if he's improved. Relationships Daichi Sawamura When Daichi announced that his reason for joining Karasuno was inspiration from seeing its match at nationals from a while ago, Tashiro excitedly encouraged him and remarked that Karasuno's current goal was to win nationals. Tashiro saw potential in Daichi and the other first years, especially when they requested to stay after practices. In return, Tashiro is an incredibly influential person for Daichi, who remembered his words as the current Karasuno began heading to nationals. Hiroki Kurokawa During the time when Tashiro was captain, Kurokawa was often shown by his side. They appear to be somewhat close as Tashiro would confide in him his conflicted feelings towards practices while displaying an optimistic persona to the others. They seem to have kept in contact after high school and planned to go together to the current Karasuno's first match of Nationals. Trivia Quotes *"Our goals is to win the nationals!" (To the first years, ) *"The practices in junior high were so scary that I didn't want to participate in drills. But it's now when there's no one telling us what to do that is the hardest." (To Kurokawa, Chapter 149) *"Opportunity only comes to those who prepare for it" (To the first years, Chapter 149) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Captains Category:Karasuno Graduates